


Pain

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret is a bitter Pill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them or they'd be far happier and in closer proximity

White hot metal shards driven under his fingernails couldn’t hurt this much. He sat opposite them and watched surreptitiously. It wasn’t as if he meant to watch, he would rather poke out his own eyes with a pointy stick. And really, it wasn’t as if they meant for him to watch, they were just being themselves and not even overtly affectionate. But he could see it. He knew both of them. Every slight touch, every loving glance drove itself like a stake through his already broken heart.

He looked away quickly as their eyes met from across the table. He knew he could see his pain as it mirrored his own. But they had mutually decided their fate. This was the best way. They couldn’t afford to lose their friendship, so they would simply forgo what would harm it. So here he sat and endured the pain of watching what he could have had.

He couldn’t even blame Orlando. How could he when he had practically pushed Billy into his arms? He had known Orli was besotted with Billy and had hoped he could make Billy as happy as he wanted him, no, as he deserved to be. But now, as he watched them, he could hate Orlando. Every time his fingertips glanced across Billy’s skin. Every time Orlando’s eyes, filled with longing and adoration, met Billy’s. Every time he leaned in to speak close against Billy’s ear, he could hate him.

But he couldn’t, not really, for he had been the catalyst and now his regret was all he had left.


End file.
